Forbidden love
by Stemilover101
Summary: A Princess named Demetria was forced to married to a Prince named Joe, but she's in love with her best friend/servant, Sterling Knight. What will happen? Will the love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV

Hey, My name is Demetria Devonne Lovato, you can call me Demi. I am a 20 year old princess, and I am forced to marry prince Joseph by my mom, but I don't want to because I'm in love with my best friend/servant Sterling Knight. I was interuped by a knock on my room

End of POV

Demi: Come in

Sterling: *walks in* Hello, princess Demi, here's your lunch *smiles, sets the tray of food on her table*

Demi: Aw, thanks Sterling *smiles, pecks him on the cheek*

Sterling: *blushes* No princess Demi *smiles*

Demi: Sterling I already told you to call Demi, we're best friends remember*smiles, hugs him*

Sterling: *hugs back, pulls away* Yeah *smiles* Well, I gotta go water the plants in the garden, bye princ... I mean Demi *kisses her cheek, leaves the room*

Demi: *blushes, smiles, starts eating her lunch*

After she finish eating, she looked outside her window, staring at Sterling*

DM: *walks into Demi's room* Demetria

Demi: *snaps out of her stare, looks at her mom* Yes mother?

DM: What are you staring at?

Demi: Oh, nothing, just the garden

DM: *sits next her. looking at the garden* It's beautiful isn't?

Demi: *staring at Sterling* Yes, it is

DM: *knows that Demi is staring at Sterling* Demi, you know you're gonna get married to Joe, so you can't stare at other guys

Demi: I know, but I'm in love with Sterling not Joe

DM: Demi... sweetie, how can you be in love with a guy like that?

Demi: Cause he's sweet, caring, and everything I want in a guy *smiles*

DM: *sighs, puts her hand on Demi's shoulder* Sweetie, how could you love someone who is poor?

Demi: I don't care who he is, I love him mom , weather you he's rich or not

DM: You need to move on to Joe, don't waist your time on some poor servant

Demi: I don't care if he's poor or a servant, I love him with all my heart, and you can't force me to marry Joe

DM: Yes I can, and you will marry him

Sterling is walking around the castle, stop in front of Demi's door, starts eardropping

Demi: No, I won't mom *yells*

DM: Yes you will, and when you marry him, you are not allowed to talk or see Sterling again

Stemi are shocked

Demi: No mom please

DM: I said no and that's final, and Joe is coming next week, so behave yourself when you see him

Demi: *looks down with a sad voice* Yes mom

DM: Good girl, I have to go now, bye

Sterling hides behind a huge plant across from Demi's room

DM leaves Demi's room

Demi is laying on her bed crying because she's gonna lose the love of her life

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sterling hears Demi crying in her room

Sterling knocks on her room door

Demi: *crying into her pillow*

Sterling: *walks into her room, sits next to her on her bed* Dems... Are you okay? *Smooths her back*

Demi: *shakes her head "no", hugs him*

Sterling: *hugs back, runs his hand through her hair* Shh... everything is gonna be okay

Demi: No, it's not *rest her head on his chest*

Sterling: Shh... *rubs her back gently* What's wrong?

Demi: *mumbles into his chest* My mom is forcing me to marry Joe

Sterling: *fake smiles* That's good isn't? He's your prince charming

Demi: No, it isn't, I don't like or love him... I'm in love with someone else

Sterling: *heart-broken, but hides it* Who are you in love with?

Demi: *sighs* It won't matter anymore anyways * looks down*

Sterling: Why? How come?

Demi: Because, less than 2 weeks, I'm gonna marry Joe

Sterling: Please, just tell me, I'm one of your best friends

Demi: Okay, he's one of my best friends, but I'm not gonna tell you who he is

Sterling: Fine... but is it Logan?

Demi: Nope

Sterling: Nick?

Demi: Nope

Sterling: Alex?

Demi: Nope

Sterling: Are you just saying that, just because you don't want to tell me?

Demi: Yep *giggles*

Sterling: There's that smile I wanted to see *smiles teasingly at her*

Demi: *laughs* Shut up *lightly hitting him on his arm*

Sterling: *laughs along with her* Hey Dems, wanna go to the park?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

At the park

Stemi are sitting on the bench

Demi: So, what do you want to do?

Sterling: How about we have a race to the ice cream truck?

Demi: You are so on, and who is the last one is the rotten egg *starting running towards the truck*

Sterling: Okay... Hey! Cheater! *starts running*

Demi was close to the truck until she was stop by Sterling who was grabbing her behind her waist

Demi: What the hell Sterling, I was about to win *pouts*

Sterling: Oh well too bad, because you cheated *let go of her waist, starts running towards the truck*

Demi runs to catch up to him and jumps on him causing them to fall to the ground, making her fall on top of him

Stemi stares into each others eyes, and they both lean in and kiss causing sparks to fly

Sterling deepens it and wraps his arms around her waist

Demi deepens it more and wraps her arms around his neck

Stemi made out for 5 minutes

Stemi: *pulls away* Sorry *laughs because they said it at the same time*

Sterling: Come on, let's get some ice cream *smiles*

After they got their ice cream, they went back to the castle

Sterling: So, what do you want to do now?

Demi: Let's go hit the pool

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi gets changed and hit the pool


	3. Chapter 3

At the pool  
>Demi: Last one in the pool is an rotten egg *jumps into the pool*<br>Sterling: Hey! You're such a cheater * jumps into the pool too* I hate you  
>Demi: Love you too *laughs*<br>Sterling: You're so mean to me *pouts*  
>Demi: *giggles* I know, I am *smiles*<br>Sterling: *smiles back* Come on, let's go inside, it's getting dark  
>Demi: Okay<br>Stemi get changed and went into the castle  
>While they were walking, they bumped into Selena<br>Selena: Hey guys *smiles* what's up? btw Demi, your mom was looking for you and Sterling  
>Demi: Nothing much, we were just hanging around like old times *smiles* oh and please tell my mom that we will be there<br>Selena: Sure, and I thought that I was your best friend  
>Demi: You are my best friend, I have more than just one best friend<br>Stelena: Who are they?  
>Demi: You guys of course, and Miley, Nick, Alex, Logan, Taylor (Swift), and Niall *smiles*<br>Stelena: oh, cool *smiles*  
>Demi: Yeah, so me and Sterling gonna go talk to my mom, so goodnight Selena *smiles*<br>Selena: Okay, night guys *smiles, leaves*  
>Demi: Alright, let's go *leaves with Sterling*<br>In the kitchen  
>Demi: *walks in with Sterling* Hey mom * smiling nervously*<br>DM: Oh don't "hey mom" me, where were you? I was looking for you guys  
>Demi: Sorry mom, we were just hanging out together<br>DM: Well, isn't that nice you guys go 'hang out" while we stave!  
>Demi: Mom, it's not like that<br>DM: I don't care, and Sterling, go make something to eat now or you're fired  
>Sterling: Okay *leaves to make food*<br>Demi: Mom! Why do you have to be so mean to him?  
>DM: Because I don't like him, and he's a bad influence on you<br>Demi: No, he's not mom, and I love him mom, not Joe  
>DM: I still don't care if you "love" him or not<br>Demi: But mom...  
>Sterling was about to bring out all food he made for Demi and DM, but hears them talking again then, starts listen to what there about about<br>DM: No buts Demetria... like I said before, when Joesph comes, you can't hang around with Sterling anymore  
>Sterling was heart-broken and shocked to hear about this<br>Deni: Mom...  
>DM: I don't want hear it Demetria! Joesph is coming in 2 weeks, so you better behave yourself when he gets here!<br>Sterling: *walks in, places the food on the table* Enjoy your dinner you guys *fake smiles, about to leave the room*  
>DD: (Demi's dad) *walks in* What smells so good in here? *smiles, smells the food* Who made this?<br>Sterling: I did, sir  
>DD: Well, you did a mightly good job of doing this Sterling, I'm so proud of you *smiles, pats his back*<br>Sterling: Thank you sir *smiles* Enjoy your meal *about to leave the room again*  
>DD: Sterling?<br>Sterling: Yes sir?  
>DD: You can join us, if you like *smiles*<br>Sterling: No, it's okay sir *smiles*  
>DD: Are you sure? There's a lot of food here<br>Sterling: Okay, sure *smiles* Thank you sir *sits next to Demi*  
>DD: It's no problem at all *smiles* you hard too hard, go take a break from the castle<br>Sterling: I can never do that sir...  
>DD: And why is that?<br>Sterling: Because I don't want stop seeing this beautiful women *stares at Demi*  
>Demi was blushing while her mother was glaring at him<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DD: Sterling, let's take a walk outside when we finish eating okay?  
>Sterling: Okay *smiles*<br>DD: Alright, let's dig in *smiles*  
>After they finish eating<br>DD: Okay, so me and Sterling are gonna go now, so bye *kisses DM and Demi on the cheek*  
>With Sterling and DD<br>Sterling: So, what do you want to talk about sir?  
>DD: My daughter, I can see you're in love her *smiles*<br>Sterling: Wait, you're not mad?  
>DD: Of course not *smiles* Why would you ask me that?<br>Sterling: Because Demi is a princess and I'm her servant  
>DD: So? If you make my Demetria happy then sure why not *smiles*<br>Sterling: But I over heard Demi and her mom talking about Demi and Joe getting married, besides I can't compete with Joe  
>DD: What? *Shocked*<br>Sterling: Yeah... wait, you didn't know about the wedding?  
>DD: No, I'm gonna go talk to DM about this<br>Sterling: Okay  
>DD: And don't worry about it, I'll take care of this *smiles*<br>Sterling: Thank you sir *smiles, man hugs him, pulls away* Sorry sir *looks down*  
>DD: It's okay *smiles* you'll call me dad someday<br>Sterling: Seriously? *smiles widely*  
>DD: Yeah *smiles*<br>Sterling: Thank you sir *smiles then frowns, looks down again* what if she doesn't love me back?  
>DD: She does love you, I can see the way she looks at you *smiles*<br>Sterling: Really?  
>DD: Yeah, now let's go back to the girls shall we? *smiles*<br>Sterling: We shall *smiles*  
>DD and Sterling walks back inside the castle<br>DD: Sterling, why don't go hang out with Demi while I go talk to DM  
>Sterling: Okay *leaves*<br>DD went to look for DM while Sterling went to look for Demi  
>DD found DM in their bedroom while Sterling found Demi in her room<br>With Stemi  
>Sterling: Hey *smiles*<br>Demi: Hey *smiles back* what's up?  
>Sterling: Nothing, just hanging around<br>Demi: *giggles* So, do you wanna watch a movie?  
>Sterling: Sure *smiles* what movie do you want to watch? (thinks: Please pick a scary movie)<br>Demi: *looking through her movies* Hmm... How about the Exorcist?  
>Sterling: Sure *smiles* (thinks: Yes! Now, I can put my arm around her when she's scared)<br>Demi: Okay *puts on the movie*  
>Scary scene<br>Demi got scared and jumps up to Sterling's lap, and her hides her face i his chest  
>Sterling: Don't worry Dems, I got you *smiles, puts his around her*<br>Demi smiles and continue watching the movie with Sterling  
>With DD and DM<br>They were both in bed  
>DD: Honey, Sterling told me something that I dislike...<br>DM: And what would that be?  
>DD:...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DD: He told me that you were trying to force Demi to marry Joe, is that true?  
>DM: Yes it is<br>DD: And why haven't you told about this, and that I have to hear about from somebody else?  
>DM: Because I know you will disagree with me... Like you are right now *yelling*<br>DD: It doesn't matter, if I agree or not, this is our daughter, we're talking about *yelling back*  
>DM: I know that... that's why Demi needs to marry Joe, she need someone who is rich, and not with someone who is poor<br>DD: I don't care who Demi marries... as long as she's happy, then I'm happy  
>DM: She will be happy with Joe<br>DD: We'll just see about that when he gets here  
>DM: Fine, whatever * turns away from him*<br>With Stemi  
>The movie ended while Demi was still shaking<br>Sterling: Shh... Dems, it's over now, it's okay, it's just a movie *smiles down at her*  
>Demi: I know, but you know how I'm scared of scary movies<br>Sterling: *laughs lightly* Come here *hugs her*  
>Demi: *Hugs back,rest her head on his chest, feels safe in his arms*<br>They stay in each others arms, feeling safe with each other  
>Sterling's POV<br>I just love hugging Demi, she's so soft and warm, I just love her so much, and now is my chance to tell her how I feel about her  
>End of POV<br>Sterling: *still hugging Demi* Hey Dems? *nervous*  
>Demi: Yeah? *looks up, and knows that he was nervous* what's wrong? You know you can tell or ask me anything right?<br>Sterling: Yeah...um... Dems, I really like you a lot  
>Demi: Aw, I like you too *smiles*<br>Sterling: No, I mean I really like like you *nervous*  
>Demi: Oh... *speechless*<br>Sterling: *sad* I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I just want to let you know how I feel about you *about to leave to leave the room*  
>Demi: Wait... *grabs hs arm* You're right, I don't like you *Sterling's face drops*... I love you *smiles*<br>Sterling: Really?  
>Demi: Yeah *smiles*<br>Sterling: *smiles back* I love you too *kisses her*  
>Demi kisses back,smiles in the kiss<br>Sterling deepens it  
>Demi pulls away, smiles, then frowns<br>Sterling: What's wrong Demi? *worried*  
>Demi: We can't do this *looks away*<br>Sterling: *face drops*Why not? We both love each other *grabs her hand holds on to it*  
>Demi: My mom is forcing me to marry Joe *starts sobbing*<br>Sterling: *pulls her into his arms* It's gonna be okay Dems, I promise *rubs her back gently*  
>Demi: *looks up into his eyes* How do you know?<br>Sterling:..


	6. Chapter 6

Sterling: Because your dad is trying to talk your mom out of it *smiles*  
>Demi: Really? *smiles hopefully at him)<br>Sterling: Yeah *smiles*  
>Demi: I love you *smiles, hugs him*<br>Sterling: I love you too *hugs her back* Hey Dems?  
>Demi: Yeah? *still hugging him*<br>Sterling: Will you be my girlfriend? *nervous*  
>Demi: *pulls away from him, looks up at him* I love to... but what about my mom? She'll never let us be together *looks down*<br>Sterling: Hey * lifts up her chin* everything is gonna be okay, your dad is talking to your mom remember? So don't worry *smiles*  
>Demi smiles and kisses him<br>Sterling kisses back, licks her lips for entrance in her mouth  
>Demi opens her mouth, let's his tongue inside her mouth<br>Sterling explores her mouth while she explores his  
>Stemi french kiss for 5 minutes<br>Sterling:*pulls away from the kiss, breaths hard* I love you Demi *smiles widely*  
>Demi: I love you too *smiles, pecks his lips*<br>Sterling smiles  
>A week later, the day Joe comes<br>With Stemi  
>Demi is still sleeping<br>Sterling: *knocks on the door* Demi? *sticks his head in and see Demi still sleeping, walks in her room with her tray of food, puts it on her nightstand, shakes her lightly* Wake up baby  
>Demi: *opens her eyes a bit, facing him* Hm...<br>Sterling: Wake up baby, I made you some breakfast *smiles, pecks her lips*  
>Demi: *smiles, peck his lips* I love you<br>Sterling: I love you too *smiles, kisses her*  
>Demi: *kisses back, pulls away* I almost forget that Joe is coming today<br>Sterling: *sad* Hey Demi?  
>Demi: Yeah? *looks up and see sadness in his eyes* what's wrong babe?  
>Sterling sighs, looks away from her<br>Demi: *puts her hand on his shoulder* Honey, what's up?  
>Sterling: *faces her, looks deeply into her eyes* Dems... *holds her hand* Would you ever leave me for Joe or someone else?<br>Demi: What? Of course not, I love you. Why would you think that?  
>Sterling: I'm just afraid that you would find someone better than me *sighs, looks down, sadly* I love you so much that I don't want to loose you<br>Demi: *gently holds his hand* Sterling... *lifts up his chin,so he can look at her, sees sadness in his eyes, tears falling out of his eyes, wipes his tears away* You're not gonna lose me, I love you too much to leave you  
>Sterling: I love you too, forever and always *kisses her passionately*<br>Dem smiles in the kiss, kisses back with the same passion  
>Sterling: *pulls away, hugs her tightly* I love you with all my heart *smiles*<br>Demi:...


	7. Chapter 7

Demi: *smiles* I love you too *kisses him*  
>Sterling kisses back<br>Stemi continue kissing until there were a knock on the door, they pull away from each other  
>Demi: Who is it? *looking at the door*<br>?: It's me, Selena  
>Demi: Oh hey Selena, you can come in *smiles*<br>Selena: *walks in the room* Hey Dems, hey Sterly *smiles*  
>Stemi: Hey, what's up?<br>Selena: Nothing much, how about you guys?  
>Sterling: We're great *smiles at Demi*<br>Demi blushes  
>Selena: I can see that, you guys are holding hands and cuddling *smiles* Aw, you guys are dating, I am happy for you guys *hugs them*<br>Stemi hugs back  
>Stemi: *pull away from the hug* Thanks *smiles* but you can't tell anybody<br>Selena: Don't worry, I won't *smiles widely* oh, I almost forgot Demi, your mom wants you to come downstairs to meet Joe  
>Demi: What? Right now?<br>Selena: Yea...  
>Demi: But, it's still early in thte morning *pouts*<br>Selena* *sighs* I know Dems... just don't do anything that would hurt yourself  
>Demi: Don't worry, I won't and can you tell my mom I'll be down in a minute<br>Selena: Okay, see ya later *leaves the room*  
>Demi: *faces Sterling , sees that he is sitting on her bed, looking down, playing with her fingers, and she walk over to him* Hey *picks up his chin, looks into his eyes* I will always love you no matter what happens, remember that *smiles*<br>Sterling: Forever and always?  
>Demi: Forever and always *smiles, kisses him deeply*<br>Sterling kisses her back the same way  
>Demi; *pulls away* I got to go, I'll see you later *pecks him on the lips, leaves the room*<br>With Joe and DM  
>Demi: *walks downstairs* Sorry, I late mom, I was changing *lies*<br>DM: It's okay dear, Demi I like you to meet Joe  
>Joe: Hello Demetria, it's nice to meet you *smiles. kisses her hand*<br>Demi: It's nice to meet you too Joseph *fake smiles*  
>DM: Well, I'll leave you two alone, so you guys can get to know each other better, oh don't forget the wedding will be next week *leaves the room*<br>Demi: Well Joe, I have to go now, so I'll see you later *about to walk away but Joe grabbed her arm*  
>Joe: Wait, where you going?<br>Demi: To my room, why?  
>Joe: I;m gonna be your husband soon, I need to know where you going all the time<br>Demi: Well okay... *creep out* Like I said I'm gonna go to my room , so bye *tries to leave again*  
>Joe: Wait, you gotta show me the around the castle remember?<br>Demi: Fine *annoyed, but doesn't show it* just wait 10 minutes, I'll be right back *leaves to her room*  
>Demi enters her room and sees Sterling still sitting on her bed<br>Demi: Hey, what are you still doing here? *walks up to him, sits on his lap*  
>Sterling: *wraps his arms around her* Nothing, I just missed you *smiles*<br>Demi: Aww, I missed you too *smiles, kisses him*  
>Sterling kisses back<br>Demi: *pulls away* Mmm... I love you  
>Sterling: I love you too *pecks her lips* So, what do you think of Joe?<br>Demi: Eh... He is not cute as you *smiles*  
>Sterling: Oh really? *smirks*<br>Demi: Really *smiles* You always look cute,handsome, and hot *smirks*  
>Sterling: Same goes to you too, beautiful, but I not the handsome part<br>Demi: Aw. *pecks his lips* oh shoot, I have to go show Joe around  
>Sterling: Aw, can I have one more kiss please?<br>Demi: Sure baby *kisses him passionately*  
>Sterling kisses her with the same passion<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Demi: *pulls away, smiles, puts her hand on his chest* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles, pecks her lips*

Demi; Hey Sterling?

Sterling: Yeah?

Demi: You know what we should do?

Sterling: No, what?

Demi: We should run away together

Sterling: What? *shocked* Demi, we can't...

Demi: Why not? Don't you want us to be together forever? *sad*

Sterling: I do... But I think we should wait awhile

Demi: Why can't we just run away now?

Sterling: Because our love is stronger than that, we can make it possible... nothing can tear us apart *smiles, holds her hand*

Demi: *pecks his lips, smiles widely* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles*

Demi: Okay, I have to go now, my mom wants me to show Joe around the castle

Sterling: Can I come with you?

Demi: I wish you can come, but I don't want someone to think something is going on between us

Sterling: I'll keep it on the down low and plus I'll act like your actually servant

Demi: Are you sure? I like don't treating you like that babe, especially Joe

Sterling: Don't worry about me babe, I'm just worry about you *smiles*

Demi: *smiles* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *pecks her lips*

Demi: *smiles widely* So are you ready to go?

Sterling: Yeah, let's go

Stemi leaves the room to meet up with Joe

With Joe

Joe: *sees Demi* Hey babe *puts his arm around her shoulders*

Sterling was starting to feel jealous, then started to glare at Joe

Demi: *knows Sterling was jealous, so she takes Joe's arm off her* Okay, let's go

Joe: Where are we going? And why is he following us? *faces Sterling*

Demi: I have to show you around, remember? And he's my servant/bodyguard

Joe: Oh okay...

Stemi and Joe walked around the castle, and now they are in the dinning room

Sterling: So... I'm gonna go make food for us... Demi, can I talk you for a minute?

Demi: Sure, I'll be right back Joe

Joe: Okay

Stemi leaves to the kitchen

Demi: So... what's up?

Sterling: Nothing, just miss kissing your lips *smiles, kisses her*

Demi smiles in the kiss and kisses back passionately

Sterling: *pulls away* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

Sterling: *pecks her lips* Never forget you're my girl *smiles*

Demi: Don't worry, I won't *smiles, pecks his lips* So, what are you making?

Sterling: Your favorite spaghetti and meatballs *smiles, pecks her lips* Gosh, I love your lips

Demi: *giggles* Thanks, I love your lips too *smiles* and YAY! for the food *smiles* I'll meet you at the dinning room, okay?

Sterling: Okay, I'll see you later babe

Demi leaves the kitchen to the dinning

With Joe and Demi

Demi: Hey Joe

Joe: Oh hey, is the food ready?

Demi: Almost

Sorry for the a bad ending


	9. Chapter 9

joe: so how about we ask questions to get a closure about each other  
>demi: sure ask away<br>joe: do you always follow what ur moms says  
>demi: sometimes<br>joe: have u ever lived without her  
>demi: yes<br>joe: how was the experience  
>demi: i fell in love ( joe looks at her) with the outside world everything was new and i loved it i had this feeling<br>joe: would u like to show me what it is i never really did something like that and i want to experience  
>demi: sure we could give it a try what do u have in mind<br>joe: the beach and don't worry the bodyguard could come  
>demi: why the beach<br>joe: i went there once in my life with my mom and saw beauty it didn't last long but it felt perfect(grins at the memory with the girl)  
>demi: well ill inform my guard and then we could go ( goes in and catches sterling) hey babe<br>sterling: (jumps) Jesus demi you got to stop doing that ( looks at her since she is doing her apologetic face) i forgive u though ( kisses her)  
>demi: (pulls away) i have news it involves a sweet get away with u involved<br>sterling: demi i told u our love is strong there's no need for a get away  
>demi: it actually a vacation the disappointment is joe will be joining so we have to sneak around at night once he falls asleep or when he's not watching ( kisses him again) this is going to be perfect u me in love under the sky with wave crashing down at us<br>sterling: demi ( she snaps out of it) u have to go back the guy will suspect here take this ( hands her wine and kisses her long until she pulls away)  
>demi: goes back to joe) sorry i couldn't fine the wine<br>joe: that's all right so when would u like to leave  
>demi: tomorrow if possible i want to explore and experience new stuff ( thinks about sterling: and starts planning in her mind about the romance)<br>sterling comes out and puts down dessert he pours the wine down and gives demi a wink she then pulls out of her daydream)  
>joe: so would u want a room to yourself or will we be roommates<br>sterling: (jumps in shock with the question and accidentally misses the cup pouring the liquid at joe he started to apologize but to him the apology didn't mean nothing how could the guy ask that question demi was his and only his) sorry sir im just nervous  
>demi: oh my<br>joe: its okay accidents happen so were is the bathroom  
>demi: (points to the door and turns once joe is out of sight) u silly goose did that on purpose (kisses him)<br>sterling: i actually didn't the stupid question came as a shock  
>demi: don't worry hun i love u and only u plus ill ask him if its okay for my own room since the weekend get away is meant for us<br>sterling: now ur getting me more nervous ( starts kissing her again)  
>demi: (smiles through the kiss)sterling<br>sterling: hmm  
>demi: (pulls away) we need to contol ourselves joe is coming<br>sterling: fine but make sure he understands that this angel is mine ( demi pecks him quick and starts cleaning the gloss just so joe wouldn't suspect)


	10. Chapter 10

Joe: *comes back in the room* What did I miss?  
>Demi: Nothing, so we ready to go?<br>Joe: We have to pack pack, remember?  
>Demi: Oh yeah, I forgot silly me *giggles* Sterling, when you are done packing, can you help me pack?<br>Sterling: Sure  
>Demi: Alright, let's get packing<br>They all went their separate ways to their rooms to pack  
>10 minutes later, Sterling was the first one to finish packing and walks to Demi's room<br>Sterling: *looks around to see if anybody there, he sees nobody, he walks in the room* Hey babe *smiles, pecks her lips*  
>Demi: Hey, you finish packing already?<br>Sterling: Yeah, I don't need a lot of things, so what do you need help with?  
>Demi: Nothing, I just need help bringing my stuff down to the car and I need my big, strong and handsome boyfriend to do it for me *smiles*<br>Sterling: *smiles widely* I love you babe *pecks her lips* So, are you done packing?  
>Demi: Yeah *smiles* and I love you too baby *pecks his lips*<br>Sterling: Alright, let's go *carries all his and Demi's bags*  
>Demi: Are you sure you can hold all the bags?<br>Sterling: Yes baby, I'm sure *smiles* um... babe, can you please open the door for me please?  
>Demi: Sure *opens the door*<br>Stemi reaches to the car  
>Demi: Let's wait in the car for Joe<br>Sterling: Okay  
>5 minutes later, Joe came inside the car<br>Joe: Sory, I took too long, I needed my hair supplies  
>Demi: It's okay... and hair supplies, really Joe really?<br>Joe: Yes really, don't judge me, this guy needs to look good *points to him*  
>Stemi burst out laughing<br>Joe: What? I do  
>Demi: *giggles* Alright, let's go<br>At the beach house  
>Sterling: So, what should we do now?<br>Demi: *looks at the clock* Well, it's early, why don't we go swimming  
>Joe: Sure, let's go *says it fast, about to leave to the room*<br>Demi: Wow, hang on there tiger, we have to change, remember?  
>Joe: Oh yeah<br>They got changed  
>Demi: Now we can go<br>At the beach  
>Demi: So, what are you gonna do? *faces Joe*<br>Joe: Tan  
>Demi: Well, Sterling and I are gonna go swimming<br>Joe: Okay *lays down on the blanket, arms crossed behind his head, wears his sunglasses*  
>Stemi walked near the water, they took off their clothing underneath<br>Demim started to stare at Sterling, starts day-dreaming, Sterling was also checking her out  
>Sterling: *waves his hand on Demi's face* Baby girl?<br>Demi: Uh... oh sorry  
>Sterling: Like what you see? *smirks*<br>Demi: Perv... *giggles* you were checking me out too  
>Sterling: No, I wasn't<br>Demi: Yes, you... *Sterling grabs her face, kisses passionately*


	11. Chapter 11

demi: (kisses him back but pulls away so they could plan) so what are u planning on doing tonight

sterling: im hanging out with my hot beautiful girlfriend (smirks)

demi: (pretends to be offended) should i be scared is the girl hotter than me

sterling: (chuckles) you beat any girl in this world (grabs her by the waist) a night out under the sky do u think its special enough or should we add more

demi: i honestly only need u nothing else matters (kisses him but pulls apart once she hears joe screaming) should we be worried?

sterling: (starts kissing her again) nope (hears joe again) fine lets go see if the prince is okay *sarcastic* (runs to joe and sees he is all red) did u sleep under the sun? (touches him on purpose since he ruined the moment)

joe: oww stop that it hurts (starts walking again but the sunburn keeps aching him so he runs towards the house)

sterling: well that takes care of him

demi: u think he'll be fine

sterling: well all he needs is some sleep but why dont u go check while i plan the date

demi: but i want to see

sterling: nope go and check on him and then get ur pretty ass but up there and change cause i want this to be remembered

demi: fine (goes to the house) joe where are u going?

joe: im going to have a cool bath maybe it will help

demi: alright well im going to get ready and explore do u think u could come (hoping he will say no but ask him just so he wont be suspicious)

joe: nah im alright i will just watch a movie

demi: (runs to her room and sets a timer for seven and starts getting her make up out and her dresses) hmm which one (starts modeling like nothing)

In the middle of getting ready she starts looking around joe's beach house and finds a picture it had a couple holding hands and running to the beach house while it was raining she smiled cause she was reminded about her relationship with sterling she then runs out and when she reaches the door sterling is there

sterling: were you trying to catch a glimpse

demi: i got excited and wanted to see u (she jumps on him and starts kissing him) u dont know how much this means to me i love you

sterling: (chuckes and pulls away) lets go (they reach a spot at the beach it was a picnic with food and wine they sat down and stared at each other) so what would u like first

demi: i would prefer the hunk but i have to wait after so give me the food

sterling: patience (he takes out the food it was strawberries with chocolate they were all form into a heart then mexican food her favorite) i made it out of love

demi: (takes a bite) well i love it

sterling: u see i dont get y ur mom hates me im every thing u could ask for a cook singer and lover

demi: that should be my benefit and singer u never in ur life sang

sterling: yes i have well not to u but i have

demi: (scoffs) so why havent i heard this famous voice (acts mad)

sterling: cause well i suck

demi: u just said u were perfect now sing i want to hear u

sterling: i dont know any song

demi: sure u do my favorite song sing it to me

sterling: fine but ur not judging my voice compared to urs is crap

demi: no promise

sterling starts singing hero and looks at demi while he is doing it when he stops she kisses him and smiles

demi: amazing (sterling attacks her when she pulls away and ends up on top)

sterling: ur more amazing (the waves hit the bottom of them demi leans in and kisses him then he pulls away and drags her to the water)

demi: sterling i have a dress

sterling: who cares (they splash water at each other and run around they also grab each other and steal kisses)

demi: (gets out and gets a stick writing their names out) it means forever (the wave crash and break her work she frowns sterling chuckles and starts building a castle around her) what are u doing?

sterling: im protecting our love (demi looks at him confuse) the waves they represent people pulling us and this castle im building represents our love it is strong and beautiful it pushes the attackers back and proves real love

demi: u always know what to say but it will go down

sterling: u always know how to ruin a moment

demi: (kisses him) im sorry does this make it up (kisses him again)

sterling drags her and she wraps her legs around his waist

joe: (in his room) oww (looks down the window and sees two lovers playing at the beach he smiles cause it reminds him of his old love he couldnt see that it was demi and sterling but they had this love that brought him to memories) i miss u chels (he brought a pick of them laughing at joe since he had a lot of chile sauce)

with demi and sterling


	12. Chapter 12

Demi: *they got to the blanket and they are looking at the sky* so y haven't u sang

Sterling: your going back to that

Demi: yes i am now spill mister

Sterling: i never told no one this story

Demi: well trust me girlfriends are here for these stories

Sterling: i stopped when my sis died

Demi: u had a sister?

Sterling: yea she encourage me in a lot of stuff and after she passed away i stop doing my dreams, I'm surprised i actually am fighting for us

Demi: why are u surprised hmm?

Sterling: cause to tell u the truth I'm a wimp when it comes to fighting for what u believe in (it was truth the thing that push him was his sister and now she's not there he didn't know what to do when he started talking about her memories came in she was blonde tall and slim she had brown eyes that made sterling give in and she always fought to prove her point she even made it difficult for him to have a girlfriend cause she disapprove, she always said she saw him with a strong bull girl and it look like she was right Demi was the one) *he looked at Demi and thought back to the past this might sound ridiculous but he back then saw Demi from afar and while he drooled his sister told him he be with her one day*

Demi: well I'm glad i changed something

Sterling: you changed so much and i will make this forbidden love work cause you got me hooked that i would die without you

Demi: stop it, don't say that (kisses him and he pulls her in more)

Sterling: *pulls away* I love you

Demi: I love you too

Sterling: Let's get inside, it's getting pretty late

Demi: Okay

Stemi leaves the beach to the beach house

2 hours later, everybody took a shower, and they are now on the couch watching television

Demi: Hey Sterling?

Sterling: Yeah?

Demi: What was your sister's name?

Sterling: Her name was Chelsea

Joe tensed up

Demi: *notices* Is something wrong, Joe?

Joe: Nothing, that name just just reminds me of my lover... wait, Sterling, what is your last name?

Sterling: Knight, why?

Joe: (Chelsea has the same last name) Wait one second *walks into his room to get a pic of Chelsea, and walks out with it* Is this your sister? *faces Sterling*

Sterling : *looks at the pic, eyes widen* Yeah, how did you get that pic?

Joe: She was my lover, until she got killed in a car accident *tears builds up in his eyes*

Sterling: *tears in his eyes as well* Your lover was my little sister?

Joe: Yeah... I miss her so much *tears fall*

Demi: I'm so sorry for both of you guys *hugs them*

Joe: I loved her so much, I don't think I can find anybody else like her *sobs more*

Demi: Sh... It's gonna be okay *hugs him* Now, let's go to bed, it's getting late

Stemi shared a room with 2 beds, Joe has his own room

Stemi and Joe went to bed, Sterling is still awake, his eyes are red

Sterling sobs silently

Demi: *wakes up* Babe? Are you okay? What's wrong? *lays on the same bed with him*

Sterling: *voice cracking* Nothing, I just miss my little sister *turns to her with tears falling from his eyes*

Demi: *wipes his away his tears, wraps her arms around him* Sh... Baby, it's gonna be okay, I promise *hugs him tight*


	13. Chapter 13

With Joe looking at the picture  
>Joe: I'm sorry i should of fought enough, i was just scared (cries and goes to sleep with the frame in hand)<br>With Stemi  
>Sterling: i never got a goodbye i thought she was living her life she separated from me just to be a designer and never came back i then hated her she said she wasn't going to leave me behind and then she disappears i thought she did the same thing my parents did<br>Demi: Sterling don't do this 2 yourself she wouldn't want u 2 blame yourself  
>Sterling: i guess your right but i want to know how everything went down i have questions unanswered and i'm going to find out (kisses her)<br>With Joe in his dream  
>Joe's mom: my son doesn't love u he will be married to Demi his love and you'll just be thrown in the trash so leave before i (gets interrupted)<br>Chelsea: u could do a lot of stuff with me but i wont leave we fought for this and i will overcome this forbidden love  
>Joe's mom: how much money do you want so u could leave<br>Chelsea: what no i don't want any now leave me alone i love him  
>Joe's mom: u are shit compared to Demi look at your self you come down here and shes up there Joe will leave u after all it look like your fighting more than him<br>Chelsea: we both fought for this love and Joe will stay cause i'm pregnant that's right i'm holding his child  
>Joe's mom: someone get this skank out (people came in and pushed her out Chelsea tried to fight but it was no use)<br>Joe: mom what are u doing with Chelsea?  
>Joe's mom: don't u dare go after her or ill kill her and that could be arrange<br>Joe wakes up with sweat all over and took some sleeping pills for the night  
>The next day Sterling wakes up and goes towards Joe<br>Sterling: how did the accident happen tell me now (grabbing him by the shirt)  
>Demi: Sterling calm down he will talk wont he (looks at Joe)<br>Joe: yea i will she was thrown out from my mother and i was told not to go after her but i did i loved her so much (memory)  
>Joe: (goes to the beach and finds her at the vacation house) i'm sorry i didn't come sooner but my mom had me locked until my marriage but i manage to escape what happen at the house<br>Chelsea: i told her we were in love she got mad and threw me out like trash  
>Joe: Chelsea whatever she said don't listen to her we are together<br>Chelsea: i love u we are going to be a great family (touches her belly and thinks about how shes going to break down the news)  
>The run away was perfect they had dates on the boats and made the time be just about them they even got married<br>Joe was singing invisible while Chelsea was dancing and singing along she always was the best dancer this moment was the time she would reveal the truth  
>Chelsea: Joe your mom she also hates me cause i ruined your chance with Demi<br>Joe: i always loved u and lets not bring her up we are perfect  
>Chelsea: no i have to say this she called me a skank cause i told her i was caring your child she thinks i did it on purpose so u could leave with me<br>Joe: your pregnant (in shock he always wanted a family but this was to soon and he didn't think a child would be perfect for this love it shouldn't be born into this complicated life)  
>Chelsea: yes Joe are love is strong what are u not happy (she knew the baby was going to be born with a complicated life but she thought the run away already help them with the forbidden part)<br>Joe: what chels i don't want this were not ready i think we should do something (he wanted the best for this family and he knew by now something bad would happen since happy endings don't exist)  
>Chelsea: i'm not killing this child Joe heshe is given to us for a reason  
>Joe: it shouldn't be born into this shit okay plus do you really think this will last (points around everywhere) we are in love but that isn't enough<br>Chelsea: love is enough and if u cant fight for this to work then maybe we shouldn't be  
>Joe: Chelsea no wait i love u i just don't want our child to be (shes in the car while he's tugging on her arm)<br>Chelsea: (pulls away and slams the car door) fuck u your not what i expected go back to your Demi and don't worry we will be fine (goes off)


	14. Chapter 14

Joe: no Chelsea (tries calling her) uh i hate this why cant she understand the baby would be in danger once he's out i want their protection and yes i'm an idiot for everything we could of made a life with the baby in it i need to get her back (gets in his car)

Joe mom tracks Joe down and has been watching she sends some guys over to take care of the business

Chelsea: (cries ignoring Joe's calls) we will make a life without him (her phone rings and she gets annoyed) what?!

Joe: i love u return to me or tell me were your at i reacted wrong we could do something and start a family i really want this i'm fighting for our family not for my forced wedding please forgive me

Chelsea: i will but don't ever talk that way the baby shouldn't die just because your scared of what would happen it should live while you be our warrior

Joe: i understand stop and tell me were your at

Chelsea: fine ill stop but how about we meet at the restaurant were we had are first date (she was driving while their talking next thing you know a car comes full force and hits her Joe was driving when he saw it the car left while she swerved down hill he ran to her and used his strength opening the door he carried her away when the car exploded he check for anything but then he realized she died and his mom meant what she said he was broken as well)

End of memory

Sterling: (glaring at him he attacks him while Demi tries to stop him) you killed her Demi let go i want him to suffer he drove her to death (pushes Joe and starts punching him while Joe just lets him cause he also thinks it his fault he should of had a positive response to the baby)

Sorry for a short chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Sterling is about to punch Joe again, but Demi stopped him  
>Demi: Sterling stop it, that's enough *moves him away from Joe*<br>Sterling: I can't Demi, he was the cause of my little sister's death, and he's gonna pay for what he did *tighten his fist*  
>Demi: Just go to our room and try to calm down, I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?<br>Sterling: Okay *glaring at Joe, then walks to his room*  
>Demi: Hey... you okay? *looks at Joe* I'm so sorry about Sterling<br>Joe: I'm fine, and it's okay, it was my fault anyways... I should have been more careful  
>Demi: It's okay Joe, everybody makes mistakes... why don't I get you an ice pack for your face, and I'll go try to help Sterling to calm down, okay?<br>Joe: Okay... thanks Demi *smiles*  
>Demi: No problem *smiles back at him, gets him an ice pack, then went to her room*<br>Sterling has his hands into a tight fist with his head on the wall  
>Demi: Babe, are you okay now? *puts her hand on his shoulder*<br>Sterling: No, I'm not... I lost my sister because of him  
>Demi: Babe, everybody makes mistakes, your sister is in a better place now *rubs his back to comfort him<br>Sterling: But I miss her so much  
>Demi: And so does Joe<br>Sterling: If he misses her and loved her, he would let her die *angry*  
>Demi: Accidents happens babe, can't you let it go?<br>Sterling: But he...  
>Demi: Please baby... for me? *makes a puppy face*<br>Sterling: *sighs* Fine, but only for you and I can't say no to your gorgeous face *smiles*  
>Demi: *blushes* Awe, I love you *pecks his lips*<br>Sterling: I love you too baby *smiles*  
>Demi: Now, can you go out of the room and talk things outwith him? please *puppy face*<br>Sterling: *looks away* nope  
>Demi: Please... *makes him look at her with her puppy face* please baby<br>Sterling: *tries to resist her puppy face, but failed* ugh, fine  
>Demi: Yay! *pecks his lips* Let's go *pulls him with her to get Joe<br>With Stemi and Joe  
>Joe: *sees Stemi walking towards him* Sterling, I'm really sorry about Chelsea... I didn't mean it to happen. Can we start all over again?<br>Sterling: *smiles weakly, sighs* fine... I guess I can put this behind us  
>Joe: *smiles* Friends? * puts his hand out*<br>Sterling: *shakes his hand and bro hugs him* Friends *smiles*  
>Demi was smiling at the scene<br>Demi: Great, you guys are now friends *smiles* so, what should we do today?  
>Joe: Let's go to Starbucks. I haven't been there for a while<br>Sterling: Me too *high-five with Joe*  
>Demi: Really? I never went or brought anything from there before<br>Joe: *shocked* WHAT? You are missing out on a lot of great things  
>Demi: Hey! It's not my fault, my mom won't let me go out that much<br>Sterling: That's true  
>Joe: Well then, let's go<br>At Starbucks  
>Sterling: So, what do you want Demi?<br>Demi: *looking at the menu* hmm... I don't know, they all look good... I'll just get whatever you get *smiles*  
>Sterling: Okay *smiles*<br>Sterling and Joe order the drinks  
>Sterling: *brings Demi her drink* Here, try it *hands it to her*<br>Demi: *takes a sip* Hmm... so good *continue drinking it*  
>Sterling: Did you like it?<br>Demi: Like it? No... I loved it *smiles*  
>Sterling + Joe: *laughs* Alright, let's go to back to the beach house<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

In the beach house  
>They are watching a movie demi picked out joe was the first to knock out since it was a chick flick sterling tried to stay awake for demi but it was hard he then fell asleep while demi was to into the movie<br>Demi isn't this movie the best I love how she made a change to his life(talking about a walk to remember she then stops and notices the guys are fast asleep) well that was rude(she looks at them observing their faces she then grabbed a marker and went towards joe and did a uni brow with a fake Mario mustache) perfect (she was going to start with sterling when he grabbed her hand) aww  
>Sterling got yah (tries to move the marker towards demi he grabbed her and pushed her on the couch while she giggled and surrendered) okay fine ill let u go just because I love you<br>Demi (sticks her tongue out and licks his cheek) ha (she runs off while sterling runs after her they end up going to the basement which had old dusty memories she grabbed a shield while sterling grabbed a plastic sword they played around until he called defeat) ha I win and the sore loser is sterling  
>Sterling (was on the ground smiling at her but he frowned when he saw items that belong to his sister demi went over and pulled him up)<br>Demi hey what's wrong are u mad that I won  
>Sterling no its just (he drifted off with the sentence not finishing what he said he just went straight to a dress that was white and long. He looked at the dress then looked at a frame with the marriage rings and vows it seem like joe framed everything that was left of Chelsea he had tears come down while he choke on his next words) it beautiful<br>Demi yeah it is I would love to have a wedding like that (looks at the pictures with joe and Chelsea running around in the beach)  
>Sterling looks at her) demi I know u would and I promise I will make it happen I could even save up and buy everything that was picked by ur family<br>Demi sterling u don't have to do nothing all I ask for is for u to take me as your wife  
>Sterling it's an honor (they lean in and kiss)<br>Joe wakes up and goes toward the noise he ends up in the basement seeing demi and sterling together he smiled at them since he saw them as a couple that represented Chelsea and him)  
>Demi broke apart from sterling still not noticing joe) you know what I would love to wear this dress (touches the dress) in our wedding day it could be a loving memory to ur sister plus it really beautiful<br>Sterling really you would (demi nods still looking at the dress) but its simple and used wouldn't you want the high price dress  
>Demi no I would love this dress its kinda nice having a meaningful dress<br>Sterling I guess your right but I don't think joe would give it up its part of his past  
>Joe (interrupts) take it I think she would love to see it be passed down to a lasting love that is so strong<br>Demi joe when did you  
>Joe im kinda not surprised to see you guys had a thing you could see it miles away<br>Sterling (panics thinking Joe will betray them somehow) look you can't tell no one we don't want our love to end up like your (dosent notice what he said hurt joe inside)and we know its forbidden but we couldn't help it our hearts just (stops talking once joe chuckles at him)  
>Demi hey stop laughing at us we really love each other and instead of laughing at us check your face im sure its more funny ( joe looks at it)<br>Joe im not laughing at ur love im laughing at the way u reacted.. and really who did this (points to his face)


	17. Chapter 17

Joe: Wait, I don't need answer... I know I already know who did it.  
>Stemi: Who?<br>Joe: It was Sterling  
>Sterling: Wait, how do you know it was me?... Do you have any proof?<br>Joe: Yes, because Demi has a marker mark on her arm  
>Sterling was about to argue back, but was cut off by Demi<br>Demi: It was me... I drew on your face not Sterling  
>Joe: But why?<br>Demi: I was bored and it was payback for falling asleep during the movie  
>Joe: But Sterling fell asleep during the movie too<br>Demi: He caught me before I could draw on him... but I'll get him one day  
>Sterling: When? *joking*<br>Demi: Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you  
>Sterling: Oh, I'm sp scared *being sarcastic and started laughing*<br>Demi hits him playfully and pouts  
>Sterling: Awe, I'm sorry baby *pecks her lips* I love you<br>Demi: You're forgiven *smiles* and I love you too  
>Stemi started staring at each other's eyes, smiling widely<br>Joe: Okay enough with the lovely dovey and tell me how can I clean this off *points to his face*  
>Demi: Just use an eraser... it will come off (I googled it)<br>Joe: Are you serious? It's gonna make my face all red  
>Demi: Fine, keep your face like that and you can go embrasse yourself in front of people... come on Sterling, let's go back to our room babe<br>Stemi starts to walk out  
>Joe: Wait!... Can you guys help me please? I'll go get 2 large erasers *walks out to get the erases, and come back into the room and hands it to them* Okay guys, give me the best you got *closes his eyes, waiting for the pain*<br>Stemi started to rub the erasers against his skin  
>Joe: *trying to hold in the pain... but failed* AH! It burns *starts to move away*<br>Demi: Stop moving, we're almost done  
>Joe: But it hurts<br>Demi: Be a man, just 5 more minutes  
>Joe: Fine<br>Stemi continue to rub the eraser against Joe's skin again  
>5 minutes later<br>Demi: And... done  
>Joe: Finally! *looks in the mirror and sees his face all red* Well, I'm going to take a cold shower to take out the redness of my face<br>Stemi: Okay *they walk into their room*  
>With Stemi<br>Stemi laying on the bed in each other's arms  
>Sterling: I love you baby *pecks her lips*<br>Demi: I love you too *smiles, kisses him*  
>Sterling started to kissing her back passionately<br>Their kiss started to get heated  
>Sterling:started to lit Demi's shirt up<br>Demi took Sterling's shirt off  
>Sterling took off Demi's shirt off and started kissing her neck<br>Demi started to moan  
>Sterling started to unbutton Demi's pants but she stopped him<br>Demi: Sterling, baby... we can't do this now  
>Sterling: Why not? I love you baby<br>Demi: I love you too but Joe is still in the house and plus I'm not ready yet  
>Sterling: Okay, I don't want to pressure you into that you're not ready for *smiles*<br>Demi: Thanks for understanding babe *pecks his lips* I love you  
>Sterling: I love you too baby *smiles brightly*<br>Joe knocks on their door  
>Demi: You can come in Joe<br>Joe: *walks in* Hey guys, I'm gonna order pizza, do you guys want any?  
>Stemi: Sure, thanks *smiles*<br>Joe: No problem *smiles, went to order pizza*


	18. Chapter 18

When they are eating pizza stemi is feeding each other

demi: moves the pizza to the side wiping it all over sterling) oops

sterling: you did that on purpose (leans in trying to get pizza on her)

joe: hey you guys i'm still here

sterling: we know (pulls demi on his lap) and we don't care

joe: i might be find with this but the couple thing should stay in your room

sterling: (joking) dude you should of told us before we did it on the kitchen counter

joe: (pulls back the pizza box) wait what i just ate here my food was just on the counter (stands up with the pizza) that's it my room

sterling: i was joking

joe: well i was too plus what you guys did wasn't bad compared to what i did (thinks back of the memories) damm those were good old days anyways i'm going to sleep try not to you know

demi: we'll try

sterling: were where we

demi: hmm (starts kissing him and he deepens it)

The next day demi is still sleeping and sterling is making breakfast while joe is watching tv

sterling: joe i want to ask you something

joe: uhm okay ask away

sterling: this trip has been amazing and i know it's not going to last forever so i want to ask demi for her hand before we leave

joe: (joking) okay but that's weird why do you want demi's hand why not ask for the package

sterling: dude you're not funny(punches him) so are you going to help me or not

joe: yes so what do i have to do

sterling: i don't know distract he while i make food with a ring in the dessert

joe: classic but boring go out the box think more into it

sterling: joe i'm on a budget the ring got me broke i could only afford that

Joe: what was your first plan

sterling: (whispers it to him) so what do you think

Joe: amazing i mean no one has done it before but if i'm gonna work with you ill add some stuff just for the heck of it (smirks)

sterling: what are you thinking about

Joe: sterling you go take demi out and let me plan it trust me i'm going to make it work

sterling: but (demi comes down)

demi: hey what are you guys talking about ( start devouring the pancakes)

sterling: nothing

Joe: hey demi why don't you and sterling go out and disgust more people out their with the loving kissy faces (joking)

demi: well fine we'll leave but what about you aren't you coming

Joe: cant cause i'm busy now go (shoving them out)

demi: hey my pancakes joe throws them out) how rude (stomps her feet while sterling kisses her head)


	19. Chapter 19

With joe he's on the phone for the proposal plan) yes i will need it book outside a grass field and next to the heart and a dinner setting at the end (he arranges the idea and clicks satisfied with the idea) i better get the spot as best men after this (he goes to the basement) babe your brother is finally getting his dream girl and i promise ill take care of them  
>With demi and sterling<br>sterling: ( comes out the dressing room once he imagined joe buying a huge cake with the words marry me and inside was a celebration stripper once demi said yes) babe i need to go (has a worried face that will never leave unless he checks on joe since that guy is big with crazy ideas and sometimes you wouldn't know what to expect)  
>demi: sterling you might say your the best actor but your not somethings wrong what is it<br>sterling: nothing just scared people keep looking at us  
>demi: i think their staring because my crazy boyfriend is putting the spotlight on himself (giggles at him since he ran out the dressing room forgetting something) and babe you also forgot your pants<br>sterling: shit(runs back in and comes out fast) now can we go  
>demi: no theirs a carnival<br>sterling: but joe  
>demi: your dating me not him (joking giggles and kisses him but when she pulls away she sees him worried) fine call him i give you one minute<br>sterling: fine (calls joe) joe what is your damm idea and please don't you dare add a stripper with a cake  
>joe: why would i do that (starts laughing at sterling since he keeps saying crazy ideas) hey i wouldn't do any of that even though they sound fun now shut up and enjoy the carnival<br>Later when they get back demi has a stuff animal he won her joe is sitting grinning at them) hey i want to go out since i missed out a fantastic day (drags them along while demi keeps complaining he takes them to a spot were they have a airplane waiting)  
>demi: what is this<br>joe: sterling's surprise i just planned it now have fun sky diving  
>sterling: what are you crazy this was not my idea<br>joe: (whispers) your idea is at the bottom good luck man (walks away)  
>sterling: (thinks) what did he do<br>demi: oh come on lets go sterling i always wanted to go skydiving (sterling gulps but demi keeps begging he then gives up since he suppose to be the man)  
>sterling: okay fine ill do it (they have the gear and jumps down holding eachother hands sterling thought it was crazy but demi eyes just reassured him he'll see land once they arrive and then he could kill joe)<br>Once they were about to land demi screams sterling looks down thinking they would die but then he sees a huge heart with pedals around and on the inside white pedals spelled out will you marry me the side has a table with food set and a singer was by the other side playing the piano once they landed demi just ran to him screaming yes a thousand times yes she then attack him with kisses while the piano player sang i do (the songs from nick jonas)  
>demi: sterling i cant believe we are finally getting our dream and thank god you man up<br>sterling goes on one knee) i guess i have to ask the proper way now so demetira devonne lovato will you marry me? (she gets down on both knees looking at his eyes while he puts the ring on she then gives him a big old hug)  
>demi: i do but you didnt have to go with all this trouble<br>sterling: okay this (points to the dining area) was planned by me but the sky diving was joe's idea he thought it was out of the box  
>demi: well atleast im the only one that got proposed in the sky and plus my bucket list has one thing cross well two<br>sterling: i love you (they kiss while joe sits and eats the food he prepared  
>joe: my job here is done (get the plate and walks away)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Stemi and Joe went back to the beach house, Stemi went to their room, and they cuddled on the bed

Sterling; Demi, you made me the most happiest man in the alive

Demi: *blushes* I should be the one to be saying that

Sterling: I love you baby, I'm so glad you accepted to marry me

Demi: I'm glad I did too, and I love you too *smiles, pecks his lips*

Sterling's POV

This is the best day ever. I just asked the love of my life to marry me and she said yes. She is my everything. I'll do anything for her. I will always love her... forever and always, I smiling so much that my cheeks were starting to hurt. I then started to think about what would happen when we come back to the castle. Then, I found out what I realized, then my smile started to fade away

End of Sterling's POV

Demi: *notices* What's wrong sweetie? *holds his hand*

Sterling: I just realized that we were not allowed to see each other when we get back to the castle... remember what your mom said?

Demi: I'll call my dad to see what he saya

Sterling: okay

Demi: calls her father

DD: *Demi's dad* Hey sweet-heart, how are you?

Demi: Good, and you?

DD: I'm okay, i been arguing with your mother lately

Demi: Why? What happened? *worried*

DD: We were arguing over who you want to marry

Demi: Dad, this is what i want to talk about...

DD: What's up sweetie?

Demi: I'm going to marry Sterling... he propose and I said yes and Joe helped out.

DD: Aw, sweetie, I'm so happy for you both *smiles through the phone* and Joe was okay with it?

Demi: Yea, he was happy for us *smiles*

DD: Honey, that's great *smiles*

Demi: Yea, but there's another thing... Sterling and I were thinking about what would happen when we come back to the castle

DD: I'll try a way to stop your mother from making you marry Joe and allow you and Sterling to get married, by the way, when are you guys coming back?

Demi: In 2 days...

DD: That's great sweetie, I'll see you guys soon then and don't worry about you mother, I will take care of it.

Demi: Thanks dad, I see you guys soon too, bye

DD: Bye sweetie, take care *smiles, hangs up the phone*

Sterling: What did your father say? *wraps his arms around Demi's waist*

Demi: He said he will take care of my mother.

Sterling: Okay, what did he say about our marriage?

Demi: He was happy and he asked how did Joe feel about it

Sterling: That's great, babe. *pecks her lips* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

Joe: *knocks on their door* Hey guys, go get dressed up, we're going to a party

Stemi: Who's party?

Joe: Ashley Greene

Stemi: Okay, what time is the party?

Joe: In 3 hours

Demi: Are you serious? That's in 3 hours and you want us to dress-up now?

Joe: Yes because I know both of you will be making making out

Stemi: True

Joe: And it takes me awhile to look good

Stemi: True *rolls their eyes*

Joe: Okay, I'll meet you guys downstairs in 2 and 1/2 hours *leaves the room*

Demi: Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower

Sterling: Okay, I'm gonna shower after you

Demi: Okay

After they both finish showering, they both got dressed for the party


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry for the uploading the story for so long, but I'm back now

At Ashley Greene's party

Joe: *sees Ashley* Hey Ashley, great party *smiles at her*

Ashley: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself *smiles back at him*

Joe: Yeah, the music and food is awesome

Ashley: Thanks *giggles* (She has a crush on Joe) So, who did you come to the party with?

Joe: Demi and Sterling

Ashley: Cool, I think they make a cute couple *looking at Stemi feeding each other*

Joe: Yeah, try to live with them, and you will change your mind

Ashley: *laughs* Shut up, they are in love

Joe: Well, that's a lot of love *laughs along with her*

Ashley: *playfully slaps him on his arm* Shut up

With Stemi still feeding each other

Demi: I'm so full

Sterling: So I am

Demi: *looks around the party, sees Joe and Ashley talking* Hey babe, do you think Joe and Ashley looks cute together? *points to Joe and Ashley*

Sterling: Yeah, I can tell that Ashley has a crush on him

Demi: Yeah,me too

Suddenly a slow song plays

Sterling: *looks at Demi* May I have this dance?

Demi: Sure *smiles, and follows Sterling into the dance floor*

Stemi started dancing

Sterling: I love you so much Demi *looks into her eyes*

Demi: I love you too Sterling *smiles*

Stemi kissed and continued to slow dance

The night and next day, flew by fast, the next think you know, it's the day that they have to go back to the castle

At the castle

Demi: Dad! Mom! We're back

DD: *walks up to them* Hey honey, how was it?

Demi: It was magical *smiles widely at Sterling*

Sterling: *smiles back at her, grabs her hand and hold on it tight

DD: That's great honey, I'm happy for you both *smiles, hugs Stemi*

Stemi: Thanks *smiles, still holding hands*

Suddenly DM came inside the room

DM: Hey guys, how was the trip? *smiles, not noticing Stemi holding hands*

Demi: It was fun *smiles*

DM: That's good *smiles, finally looks sees Stemi holding hands* What is going on here? *furious, pointing at Stemi holding hands*

Demi: Sterling and I are are together... we are engaged

DM: WHAT?! *Shocked and furious* That is not suppose to happen, you were suppose to be marrying Joe!

Demi: Mom please enough... I love Sterling and I want to marry him

DM: I'm very disappointed in you Demi

Demi: I don't care mom... I love him, this is my choice not yours

DM: I am your mother, and I know what's best for you, so I don't want you to marry him. And you *points to Sterling* I want you to stay away from my daughter

Sterling stood silent

DM: Do I make myself clear? *looks at Sterling*

Sterling was about to say something but Demi cut him off

Demi: Mom, you have no right to force Sterling to stay away from me... I love him, he makes me happy and I make him happy

DM: I will not allow this marriage to happen

Demi: Why not mom?

DM was about to speak but DD cut her off

DD: Alright enough... Diana, I would like to speak with you in private

Demi's parents went to their room to talk

Sterling: I knew this would happen *sighs, looks down*

Demi: You knew what would happen?

Sterling: That your mom wouldn't allow us to get married, and I knew from the start that she doesn't like me


	22. Chapter 22

Hope you enjoy this chapter :) This chapter is a little steamy at the end ;)

With DD and DM

DD: What the hell is wrong with you?

DM: What wrong with me? What's wrong is that our daughter is that was suppose to be marrying Joe not that freak show Sterling

DD: What's your problem with him? Why don't you see they are in love with each other? Why won't you accept that?

DM: Because it's wrong... Demi were suppose to be getting married with Joe not Sterling... she doesn'r need him

DD: Yes, she does and you still didn't answer my question about your problem with Sterling

DM: Demi is a princess and Sterling is just a servant... Demi needs a prince not a low life servant

DD: *shocked* What the hell is going on with you? I never seen you like this before

DM: Demi needs someone to help her to rule this castle when we are gone, she doesn't need Sterling

DD: Demi and Sterling loves each other... why won't you just let them be?

DM: Demi needs someone who has experience to rule our kingdom... which Sterling doesn't have

DD: It doesn't matter, we can train him to be a king

DM: Are you serious? That's just a big waste of time

DD: No it's not and if you want Demi to be happy then let her marry Sterling

DM: But.. *gets cut off by DD*

DD: But nothing... remember the bet we made... about makes Demi truly happy?

DM: Yea, so?

DD: She is happy with Sterling, it's her choice to choose Sterling, and that's final

DM: Fine! *Stomps off*

DD: *sighs, hears someone knocking on his door* Come in!

Stemi walks in holding hards

Demi: Is everything alright dad?

DD: Yea, everything is fine sweetie *smiles* So, when is the wedding?

Demi: But, is mom okay with it?

DD: Yea, it took awhile to persade her to agreeing

Demi: Thank you so much dad, you're amazing *smiles* We didn't really talk about it yet, because we were afraid mom didn't allow us to get married

DD: Well okay then, I will leave you guys alone so you guys can plan out the wedding *smiles, kisses Demi's forehead, and leaves the room*

Demi: *faces Sterling while smiling* I can't believe we're gonna get married

Sterling: I know, me too *smiles*

Demi: So... Do you want to go to my room to talk about the wedding?

Sterling: Sure

Stemi went to Demi's room and went to sit on the her bed

Demi: So, when should we plan our wedding day?

Sterling: I don't know, whenever you want... as long as you're mine... I don't care *wraps his arms around her*

Demi: Aw, you are so sweet *smiles* How about we get married on May 26? (It's March 20)

Sterling: Sure *smiles*

Demi: Okay, and I overheard that my parents are gonna train you to be a king *smiles*

Sterling: Really?

Demi: Yea

Sterling: I love you so much Demi

Demi: I love you too Sterling *kisses him passionately*

Sterling deepens the kiss

Demi kisses him harder making him fall on the bed while she hover on top of him

Sterling flips them over so now he is on top. He started kissing her neck

Demi: *moans softly* Sterly...

Sterling: *continue to kiss her neck* mm... yea baby?

Demi: I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles, pecks her lips*


	23. Chapter 23

? knocks on Demi's door  
>Stemi stopped their heated make out session<br>Demi: Who is it? *Stemi fixed their clothes like they never did anything*  
>DM: Your mother<br>Demi: Come in mom, *fixed her hair along with Sterling*  
>DM: *walks in* I would like to speak to Sterling alone in the kitchen... NOW! *leaves the room*<br>Sterling: *gets up from the bed* I have to speak to your mom I guess... so I will see you later?  
>Demi: Yea... sure, good luck *?pecks his on the lips*<br>Sterling: Thanks, I needed that. I should go now *pecks her on the lips and leaves the room*  
>In the kitchen<br>Sterling: You wanted to speak to me your majesty?  
>DM: I do... listen up and listen good... I don't like you and I don't like the fact that you are dating my daughter. I don't her to marry you, I want her to marry Joe<br>Sterling: *upset* I thought you were okay with us getting married  
>DM: I lied... I will never let you guys get married<br>Sterling: But...  
>DM: But nothing... I don't want you to marry Demi, and I will use all of my power to stop it... you leave now<br>Sterling walks out of the room and walks to Demi's room and went to lays on Demi's bed with his arms over his face  
>Demi walks out of her bathroom, sees Sterling, went over to lay on top of him<br>Demi: Hey babe  
>Sterling: *lifted up his arm and wraps his arms around her waist* Hey<br>Demi: What did you guys talked about in the kitchen  
>Sterling: She said she wasn't satisfied about the wedding and me<br>Demi: Why doesn't my mom like you? You are an amazing guy  
>Sterling: Thanks babe, you're amazing too... but I don't think your mom thinks so<br>Demi: Don't listen to her... this is our lives, not hers, so she no saying in this  
>Sterling: But she told me that she would do anything in her power to stop the wedding<br>Demi: Don't worry about her... we will talk to my dad about it  
>Sterling: Okay, when?<br>Demi: Tomorrow, I'm still tired from the short trip  
>Sterling: Me too, let's go to sleep<br>The next morning  
>Sterling: *wakes up, yawns loudly causing Demi to wake up* Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to wake you up<br>Demi: *yawns* It's okay, I have to talk to my dad about what's going on between us and my mom  
>Sterling: Okay, let's get dressed first<br>Stemi went to get ready, when they were done, they went to Demi's parents' room  
>Demi knocks on the door<br>DD: Who is it?  
>Demi: It's me and Sterling dad<br>DD: Come on in  
>Stemi walks into the room<br>Demi: Hey dad, is mom in the room?  
>DD: No, she went to take a breather, why? what's up?<br>Demi: Nothing, we just want to speak to you about her


	24. Chapter 24

DD: What do you want to talk about her?

Demi: She threaten Sterling to stay away from me and she said she's not gonna let the wedding happen

DD: Are you serious? I just talked to her about this and she was okay with it

Demi: I don't know. She told Sterling that she stop the wedding, no matter what happens

DD: I'll try to talk to her... again *sighs, shaking his head*

Demi: What are we gonna do with her? *looking at dad with hope*

DD: I don't know sweetie, but we'll think of something

Sterling: I hope so... I can't lose her, I love her, she will always have my heart *grabs onto Demi's hand*

Demi: *has tears in her eyes* You have my heart too

Sterling: I love you so much. I can't live without you. You are like my oxygen, my everything.

Demi: Oh Sterling, you're my everything too and I love you too *smiles, pecks him on the lips*

DD: I'll just you guys alone *leaves the room*

Sterling: *sighs* This is not fair... why do we have to have forbidden love?

Demi: I don't know sweetie

Sterling: Why I am not allowed to love you? I'm nothing without you Demi

Demi: I'm nothing without you either

Sterling: I wish I was a prince so I can marry without being in this situation

Demi hugged Sterling and laid her head on his chest

Sterling: I will always love you Demi, no matte what

Demi: I 'll always love you forever...

Stemi: And always *smiles at each other and kissed*

Months later, it was Stemi's wedding day

Demi's POV

Ahh! Omg. I can't believe it. It's my wedding day. I will soon be Demetria Devonne Knight. It took Sterling 2 months for Sterling to master to rule the castle. He disagreed at first, but he finally agreed. He practiced day and night. I haven't seen him since people said say it was bad luck to see each other before the wedding, so can't see each other until tonight. I'm so nervous. I haven't seen my mom too, and I just hope she doesn't do anything to harm the wedding.

End of Demi's POV

Selena: *looks at Demi, notices that she was worried* Demi, there is no need to be worried. Today is your wedding.

Selena: I know. I'm just worried about my mom

Selena: What does she have to do with your wedding day? *confused*

Demi: I'm just scared mom will ruin the wedding, she doesn't like Sterling, I don't know why *sighs, shaking her head*

Selena: Why would she think like that? Sterling is a sweet and caring guy.

Demi: I know, she said that we can't get married because I'm a princess and Sterling was just a servant.

Selena: What do you think she's gonna do?

Demi: I don't know Selena, she just told us that she will try to stop the wedding

Selena: Oh wow, Demz. I'm so sorry about your mom... it's your wedding not hers, so I don't think you should worry about her

Demi: But she told me she will do anything to stop the wedding

Selena: So? You're old enough to make your own choices, a decision that will make you happy. Who are you happy to be with?

Demi:...


	25. Chapter 25

Demi: Sterling

Selena: Then go marry him, don't care what your mother says... you're the one who's marrying Sterling not her.

Demi: I don't know... *looks down*

Selena: You love Sterling, right?

Demi: Yea...

Selena: And he loves you too, so you shouldn't care what your mother thinks or says about you guys being together... you should stand up to her if you really love Sterling.

Demi: Okay, thanks Selena, you're the best *smiles, hugs her*

Selena: No problem *smiles, hugs back* Now, let's go before you're late to your wedding. *giggles, pulls away from the hug*

15 mins. later, they had arrived to the church

Selena: Alright, just remember to listen to your heart *smiles* Now, go out there, Sterling is waiting for you at the alter

The wedding music starts

Sterling's POV

Damn. Why am I so nervous? Maybe because I'm marrying the gorgeous woman in the whole universe and also I'm also afraid of her mother, who clearly hates us being together. I was snapped out from my daydream when I heard music playing and I waited for Demi to enter the church. All of sudden, the main entrance doors opened, and there was the love of my life, the angel that was sent from heaven was princess Demi. In just a blink of an eye, I saw Demi standing in front of me, smiling so bright like the sun.

End of Sterling's POV

Priest: We're gathered here today, to see our wonderful princess Demetria Devonne Lovato get married to her prince charming Sterling Sandman Knight. Princess Demi, do you take Sterling, to be your beloved husband, to have and hold, to care and to love, through sickness and health?

Demi: I do

Priest: And Sterling, do you take Princess Demi, to be your beloved wife, to have and hold, to care and to love, through sickness and health?

Sterling: I do

Priest: Vey well then, does anyone has an objection towards the couple?

DM: I do

The crowd gasped

DM: I forbid them to get married, Demi should be marrying Joe not Sterling

DD: *stands up* Okay Diana, I had enough of your complains about them already. Can't you see they love each other?

DM: We need someone who can help Demi rule this castle

DD: You don't care about Demi or her happiness, you only care about yourself

The crowds gashed and started talking loudly

DD: Silence! *facing the crowd*

The crowd then quiet down

DD facing DM again

DM: That's true, I do care about Demi

DD: If you do love Demi, then let her marry the person she loves

DM thought about what he just told her and made her final decision...

DM: Alright, let the wedding be continued *smiles*

The crowd cheered

Stemi was shocked at DM but got over it, they were happy

The wedding was back in session

Priest: Okay, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, *faces Sterling* you may kiss the bride *smiles*

Stemi smiled at each other and shared a passionate kiss. Everyone started cheering and getting up from their seats.

Demi's POV

Wow. Just wow. I can't believe my mom would say those words. She finally allowed Sterling and I to get married. All of a sudden, Sterling picked me up and spin me around.

End of Demi's POV

Demi: *laughs* Sterling, put me down

Sterling puts Demi down, they smiled at each other, and then Sterling took her hand and ran out the church with her, both laughing, going inside a limo to take them back to the castle

Sterling: Wow, I can't believe your mom finally lets us get married.

Demi: I know right, I thought she would go all crazy and ruin the wedding.

Sterling: Well, she almost did until your dad stood up for us.

Demi: *giggles* That's why I love him and I love you too Sterly *smiles*

Sterling: I love you too Demi *smiles back*

Stemi kiss

THE END


End file.
